


Brothers - Teen Wolf AU, Siblings

by space0bongo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Siblings, F/M, Gen, M/M, Sibling Incest, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space0bongo/pseuds/space0bongo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate universe where Sheriff Stilinski is Derek's biological father.  And a shitty one at that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my tumblr (space0bongo) to try and free up inspiration for my other stories but it kind of ate my brain. This is my way of explaining two things: 1) Stiles knowing Derek at the beginning of Season One and 2) whether the Sheriff would have been as great of a dad if one of his sons was a werewolf.

Derek is angry when Stiles is born. Not the petty, forgot in a moment, temper tantrum type of angry that the rest of the kids get in kindergarten. He wants to claw off Stiles’ face and bite out his soft baby throat. He wants to kill the boy who’s stolen his house, his room, his Dad, his life.

“It might be a good idea if he stays away for a while,” His Dad says very gently to his Mom as she holds him firmly to her chest. 

“Stiles is his brother,” His Mom growls and Derek doesn’t need to look up from her neck to know what colour her eyes flash. “He shouldn’t have to stay away.”

“I know okay,” He sighs loudly and wipes at a wet tear track on Derek’s cheek. “Believe me I know. But Stiles is human…” He gulps when Derek turns around to glare at him and gently traces his brow like he always does when he wants Derek to stop flashing his eyes. “It won’t be forever son. Just until you learn some more control. “Maybe we could all get together next Christmas. Stiles will be old enough to play then. You could share some of your toys.”

“What about this Christmas?” Derek sniffles. It’s only a month away and Derek’s been preparing for it ever since his Dad had to cancel last Christmas because of work. He’s convinced his Mom to buy mince pies, and cookies, and cook a small turkey just for the two of them because the rest of the pack hates cooked meat.

“It’s Stiles’ first Christmas,” His Dad looks sick all of a sudden, like how Derek feels sometimes when he really wants to talk to him but can’t (his Dad’s new wife doesn’t like Derek and always cuts his calls; Derek wishes she was dead). “We have family coming round.”

“I’m family,” Derek says very quietly.  He is.  Uncle Peter said so and Uncle Peter never lies, or makes promises he can’t keep, or ignores him to make other people happy.  Uncle Peter is the best but he’s not his Dad.  He’ll _never_ be his Dad.  “I am.” When his Dad doesn’t say anything Derek turns to his Mom. “Tell him Mommy.”

“Go to your room Derek.” She growls back.  But before Derek can argue that he doesn’t want to, that it’s not a school night, that he hasn’t seen his Dad in _months_ and it’s not fair that this visit hasn’t lasted even half an hour, Uncle Peter storms into the room and sweeps him up into his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry for the wait.

“This is ridiculous,” He can hear his Mom yell outside. She’s on the phone to his Dad and she’s so angry that Derek can hear her Scottish accent. “He’s not some kind of animal. He’s your son and it’s Christmas! He should be with you!”

If Derek concentrates he can hear his Dad yell back, his voice tinny through the cell phone. Derek looks at the battered polar bear in his hand, a present his dad bought during a Christmas he can’t remember. He cuddles it to his chest.

“I can’t risk Derek hurting Stiles.”

“He won’t.” His Mom inhales sharply. “He was just talking out of his ass when you came round the other day. Derek wouldn’t hurt a fly, you know that.”

“Do I?” His Dad replies back in the same voice he uses when he talks about criminals and suspects and murderers. Derek clutches his polar bear tighter. “He’s a werewolf like the rest of you…”

“He’s half human too you know,” Derek hears his Mom’s breath hitch like she’s about to cry and all of a sudden he can’t take it, he throws his polar bear down and runs out of his room. He runs past Laura who’s spying on his Mom from the window, sprints barefoot into the forest outside the house, and straight to his Mom. He snatches the phone out of her hand before she can even react, which just goes to show how upset she is. How upset his Dad makes her.

“It’s okay, Dad.” Derek says quickly before he can change his mind. “You can spend Christmas with Stiles.” He bites his lip so he won’t cry. “I’m a big boy now anyway and everybody knows Santa doesn’t come to little werewolves so there’s no point anyway…”

“Derek…” His Dad’s voice sounds thick like he’s smoked half a packet of cigarettes in one sitting even though it’s bad for him and both his Mom and his Dad’s Wife hates it.

“Will you still come round for a little while for my birthday?” Derek asks hesitantly when his Mom has recovered her composure. His Dad normally spends a couple of hours with him on his birthday and they have so much fun eating cake and playing tag and horsie that Derek can almost forget that he’s not really around all that much the rest of the year.

“You know I will, son.”

Derek smiles and feels a whole lot better. Perhaps having a baby brother won’t make his Dad love him any less after all.


End file.
